


Impossible to ignore you

by Lilly_C



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [18]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Jackie just shook her head at him. “I knew your offer of dinner was too good to be true.”





	Impossible to ignore you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fearful Lightning. Written for the pickup line prompt on my cottoncandy_bingo table. The title is from goodnight n go by Ariana Grande. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Grabbing his keys and phone Robbie quickly left the flat and Francesca behind to see Jackie and try to explain what happened. Opening the passenger door, he got in taking a few moments to get his ragged breathing under control.

Jackie just shook her head at him. “I knew your offer of dinner was too good to be true.”

Scratching his eyebrow, Robbie said, “Actually, I did cook but it went wrong. Those takeaway bags and containers were my backup plan.”

“Let me guess,” she started. “You _accidentally_ burned the food because you were shagging what’s her name.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he said, knowing he couldn’t lie about it or hide from it, he’d been caught and had to own that. “Maybe we could try this again,” he offered as a means of a compromise.

Jackie scoffed at the offer realising that he hadn’t noticed her own earlier offer. “Did _I had other plans for tonight_ not mean anything to you Robbie?”

“Other plans?” he repeated realising that she’d used a pick up line in front of someone he wasn’t interested in and only using for what was a short term yet mutually beneficial no strings sex arrangement. “I’m an idiot!”

“Yes, you are,” Jackie agreed with him while searching through her bag and retrieving the bar of chocolate she put in there before leaving the office, quickly opening it she broke off two squares. “My place?” she offered, passing a square to Robbie before starting the car.


End file.
